User blog:UprisingIcarus/Rating Redoo's Videos (My Opinion)
So recently I talked about in one comment how Redoo usually makes better content than Ubi themselves. I decided to rate his content in a very mature manner (eh..sort of). Keep in mind this is my opinion and I'll probably start from AFTER the JD2017 era. Presumably just as 2016 was transitioning, during September and such. Also note that I do not have any hatred towards Redoo, he is probably an amazing guy behind the camera, but I'm just rating how the choreos went. I will probably edit this later on since its like 1AM for me rn lmao. Ok, lets-a-go 1. Colors by Halsey Dancer: '''A girl with pink hair in a orange dress. Very colorful and unique. A good idea for a song with the literal name "Colors". 8/10 '''Quality: '''For a semi-first time fanmade (first was Worth It), people always start SOMEWHERE, so I shouldn't blame him for the quality. So I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for this. 5/10 '''Background: '''In my opinion, I think the background is kind of bland. Doesn't really fit the theme. But I'll, again, give him the benefit of the doubt because this is his first real fanmade and he was probably experimenting. 3/10. '''Choreography: '''Pretty much fit for a real game. All I have to say. Very sudden though. 9/10. Overral, a OK choreo. '''2. Somewhere To Run by Krewella Dancer: '''A guy with a blue shirt and a black vest. Very colorful orange pants. I think this dancer is very colorful, like the last one. 10/10 '''Quality: '''Gotta say, it's way better than Colors. I can tell Redoo improved over time. This is a sign that Redoo got better and experimented more. 10/10 '''Background: '''It's a good background. It's not bland and it's exciting. However the quality is kind of OK. 7/10. '''Choreography: '''It's ok. Standard to say the least. Not bad. 5/10. Overral, a way better improvement. '''3. Shape of You by Ed Sheeran Dancer: '''A standard HMate. Not very colored. Just kind of a bland guy. 2/10. '''Quality: '''Same as the last. Better and not laggy. 10/10. '''Background: '''One peeve I don't like is the way the backgrounds change into different things. Like one example is 3d triangles and shapes into a party (This is one of the reasons why JDWorld's mashups are very sloppy.) . While this song doesn't do exactly that, its a prime example. It's good though. 5/10. '''Choreography: '''Yikes. HMate stop showing off your extreme moves. This. Is. Not. Fit. For. A. Regular. Routine. There are so many extreme and/or sudden moves in this. Not that this is bad (it's actually BETTER than the actual), but Redoo, pleassseee put an Extreme version in the title. That's my only peeve about it. It's very good though. 8/10. In conclusion, I think there are some minor flaws that are more my opinion than facts. Skipping South Beach Stars cause I didnt really look into it. '''4. Chantaje by Maluma & Shakira Dancer(s): '''A couple (one by HMate again) who have the same colors in clothing. That's something I like. Overral, nothing bland about them. 10/10. '''Quality: '''I'm sorry Redoo, but this one was kind of laggy. Its not very clean. Maybe because theres A LOT of 3d graphics and such, but not really impressed. 5/10 '''Background: Other than the bland black background, there are 3d candles scattered around. See, another thing is if you want to put a 3d graphic into a routine, try to make it seem more realistic. Otherwise it would look kind of artificial and ruin it. JD masters it, but I'll give you benefit of the doubt because you don't have the exact equipment. But nonetheless, it fits the romantic atmosphere. 6/10. '''Choreography: '''It barely is better than the actual Ubi version of Chantaje. That being said: It's good. It's not BAD, it could've been worse. 7/10. Overall, It was good. No harm done. Just fix those gosh darn 3d graphics xd Ok so far thats about it but more will come soon Hunny bunches of oats. Category:Blog posts